1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices used in the temporary connecting of good or energy-producing wet cell batteries to bad or non energy-producing wet cell batteries to revive or regenerate the latter, and more particularly relates to a device that extends the height of the battery posts to facilitate a good electrical connection between the posts and clamping members associated with booster cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of United States patents that was conducted prior to the filing of this disclosure located the following disclosures in the field of this invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,551,990 which shows a means allowing a quick connect-disconnect cable attachment to a common storage battery; 3,605,065 which features a cable connection adapter from which multiple connections are possible; 3,745,516 which shows a device intended for use as an auxiliary cable connection point to provide an extension of the normal battery post; 3,783,439 showing a battery post connector that can be attached to the vehicle battery without disturbing the normal cable connections; 4,082,401 which shows a device that represents the closest prior art to the subject invention, the device fits under the normal vehicle cable connection to the battery but is structurally very different from the device disclosed herein; 4,377,317 which includes a relatively thin auxillary connector capable of attaching under a normal vehicle cable clamp; and 4,420,213 which shows multiple cable connections to the battery post.
Vehicles equipped with wet cell batteries may not be started when such batteries become incapable of generating sufficient current to start operation of the vehicle's starter motor. It is well known that booster cables may be connected between a good battery and the poor one, however, in order to charge the latter. Typically, the booster cables are provided with spring loaded clamps known as alligator clamps so that they may easily be attached to the proper positive and negative posts of the respective batteries. Unfortunately, the battery posts are short in height and are surrounded by cable clamp. Thus, the alligator clips must be placed on the clamps that surround the posts. Due to the relatively large diameters of such clamps, the alligator clamps must be opened widely which greatly compresses the springs therein. Moreover, sparks are often generated when the clips are applied and such sparking can cause the battery to explode.
There is a need for a device that will facilitate the connection of a booster cable alligator clip to a battery post. The needed device would have utility in the context of top mounted battery posts and side mounted posts as well.